Fifty Shades of Confessions
by xxEmilyy
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Fifty Shades of Mystery', but from Christian's POV.
1. Chapter 1

After Ana had left my office, I run my hands through my hair in frustration. I don't know how long I can keep this whole thing up. I want to let her in to my life, but I'm afraid that she'll leave me if she knows the truth. I quickly pick up the phone and punch a number in.

"Hello?" Miranda answers seductively. Of course she knows it's me.

"Where the hell were you on Friday?" I growl at her, letting her hear my anger and exasperation.

She scoffs. "I was out with my friends."

"You broke the rules, Miranda. I told me to meet me on Friday night so we could discuss cancelling out arrangement."

"What if I don't want to cancel it?" she purrs. I growl deep in my throat and slam my fist down on my desk. I am so sick of how this woman gets. She's been my submissive for three damn years and I am so sick and tired of her. I am too caught up in Ana that it would probably kill me if I lost her. _Oh, Ana…_

"I'm cancelling it. You don't get a choice in the matter because the contract is run passed my lawyer," I say in a serious tone.

"But, Christian," she whines. "I'm having too much fun with you."

"I'm in a relationship now and I really like this woman. The arrangement is over and the contract is terminated." I hang up and slouch down into my chair. God, that woman can be a handful.

Around five o'clock my desk phone rings. When I answer it, I can hear quiet sobs on the other end.

"Hello?" The person is still sobbing. "Hello," I say more seriously.

"C-Christian?" It's Ana. Hearing her cry like that does something to me. I feel…rage. I haven't felt this angry since my last schoolyard brawl against some asshole named Kyle Dylan. That guy just couldn't get enough of me; I swore he was obsessed with getting my attention.

I quickly jump to my feet. "Ana?"

"Christian, you have to help me," she whispers, still crying. My heartbeat picks up and I'm ready to hurt the person who made my Ana cry. _My Ana…_

"What's wrong?" The panic is not lost in my voice.

"It's Jack, he—" I slam the phone down and I'm out the door, passing Taylor without a word. I guess he knows what's going on because he's at my heel in a second. I summon the elevator, pull out a set of keys, stick the smallest one into the keyhole and we began our descent to the main floor. When the door opens, I burst into the lobby to see Claire on her feet, scared.

I come to a dead stop. "Where's Ana Steele?" I ask in a no-nonsense tone. Claire points at the office that Ana was in. I walked over and stormed through the door to see my Ana curled up in a far corner of the office, shaking and scared, tears staining her face. Sean, one of the other assistant editors was tending to her. I look around to see the rest of employees huddled together at the other end of the room.

"What happened in here?" I roared. Seeing Ana in pain and on the floor was enough to have me deciding to kill everyone I saw.

"Jack Hyde," Sean said getting to his feet and looking at me. "A-Ana came back in and Jack called her into his office. The next thing we knew, he was yelling at her and she came out in a hurry and he shoved her to the floor."

Blinding rage. All I saw was red around me. I looked around for that son of a bitch.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor said from behind me. I hold a quick hand up and fist it and throw it back to my side. My emotions were mixed up. All I could feel was my blame for Ana and anger of ripping Jack Hyde to pieces for laying a hand on her.

"Where is he?" I growl. Sean points to his office. I stomp through the office, throw open Hyde's door and find him hunched over his knees, eyes covered. He quickly looks up.

"Mr. Grey, I—" I don't give him a chance to speak. I round his desk, pick him up by his shirt and throw him out into the open area.

"Christian!" Ana screams my name, but I'm just too angry to respond. He hurt her and he deserves what he gets. I kick him several times in the ribs, and throw a few punches to the face. I wasn't going to stop until he begged me.

"Christian, please!" Ana yells again. "Taylor!" And before I know it, Taylor's arms are wrapped around mine, holding them behind me and he pulls me back. I fight against him for a moment before I look up into Ana's hurt and teary eyes. Not only were they from pain of being assaulted by this fucker, but because she just witnessed me at my worst. Everyone had. I looked around and immediately calmed down. I look down at Jack and felt a hint of relief and satisfaction.

"Touch her again and you'll be lucky if you ever walk again." I walk over and help Ana to her feet. I wrap a tight, protective arm around her shoulders and escort her to reception.

"Shall I bring the car around, sir?" Taylor asks from behind us.

I nod and he leaves. I don't say a word to Claire as Ana and I left through the front entrance of GP. She's sobbing into my jacket and I pull her closer, rubbing her head and kissing her hair.

"I am so sorry, Ana," I whisper to her and her sobs become worse. I take her face in between my hands. "I'm so, so sorry, baby. I couldn't help myself. Seeing you in pain because he hurt you just…" I lost my thoughts. I just wanted to go back in there and finish him off. But before I knew it, Ana pulls me down to her by the lapels of my jacket and kisses me long and hard. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close against me.

"Don't scare me like that again," she whispers against my lips.

I shake my head. "Never."

Taylor pulls up to the curb in the Audi and climbs out to hold the door open for us. I let Ana climb in first and I'm not far behind her. Taylor closes the door and I grab hold of Ana's shaking hand.

She glances down in concern. "You're shaking." I hadn't even realized I was.

"It'll pass," I say with promise. She raises the hand I was holding to my cheek and caresses it with her thumb and I immediately relax. What this woman does to me.

"Let's get you home. Taylor Miss Steele's, please."

"Sir." And he pulls into traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk Ana to her apartment; I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone after what happened at GP. When we get to her door, I noticed a few bruises forming on her left arm. I carefully reach up and touch one. She doesn't wince, but she looks down at the marks and sighs. She pulls out her keys from her purse, unlocks the door and walks in, holding the door open for me.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks.

I nod and step into the apartment.

"Ana?" Her friend Katherine calls from down the hall. She rushes out and stops dead in her steps when she sees Ana. Her eyes go wide with fury and move to me. _Does she think she can scare me? _Either way, I remain silent. "What the hell happened to you, Ana?" She rushes over to her and takes her in her arms.

Ana winces and I want to throw Katherine off for hurting her even more, but I don't because I know Ana wouldn't like it. She's already yelled my name twice today, and for the wrong reasons, I don't need her yelling it again because for shoving off her best friend because deep down I know it's only because she cares. _I wish someone cared for me like that when I was going through shit._

"N-Nothing, Kate," she says.

Katherine—or Kate—turns her eyes towards me and shoots daggers at me. I can now see that this girl is going to be a challenge if I'm going to be with Ana. But I suppose it's fair since I seem to pose some…hard limits for Ana.

"What did you do to her?" she growls at me.

"He didn't do anything," Ana says coming to my defense. I stand there casually and my face remains expressionless.

"You show up with him after five-thirty in the evening, covered in bruises! Do you honestly expect me to believe that he had nothing to do with it?" She glares at Ana but only out of concern for her friend.

"Do I look like I beat women to you?" _Jesus, did I really just ask that? _Given my past history that is surely a stupid question. I notice Ana shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Are you tired?" I ask rubbing her back.

She nods and starts walking to the bedroom, but Katherine steps into her path.

"Do you swear it wasn't him?" She gives me a once over in disgust. I want to laugh but that would really upset Ana and she had already been hurt and upset enough for a lifetime.

"If anything, Christian _saved _me from the person who _did _do this to me." She wraps her friend in a one armed hug, grabs my hand and pulls me along to her bedroom.

When Ana closes the door she walks over to her dresser and pulls out a light blue t-shirt made from Lycra and a pair of black silk pajama pants. She started pulling her clothes off carefully. She pulls her grey pencil skirt off first, revealing pale creamy legs that tempted me to touch, but I fought against it. Next came her shirt and I stopped breathing when I saw the dark blue and purple bruise on her waist. What the hell did that asshole do to her? I grab hold of her wrist before she put her shirt on. She stopped and looked down and stroked my cheek with her thumb the same way she had in the car and for the first time since I was a kid…I wanted to cry. I lightly brushed my fingers across the mark, but Ana didn't move or wince.

"It doesn't hurt, Christian," Ana whispers to me. I look up into her eyes and I can tell that she's lying, but I don't really want to fight with her about it. When she gets her shirt on, she moves and straddles my hips while I'm still sitting. She carefully settles herself onto my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and we glance into each others eyes. _I could have lost her today_. And before I know it, Ana leans down and kisses me. I can feel my body restraining itself because of the bruises on her body. Her hold around my neck tightens and I groan into the kiss.

"Ana," I whisper and pull away. "No."

"Why?" She looks hurt, and not physically. I sigh because I've wanted this woman since the moment I saw her. I want to be everything for her, but when things like what happened today happen, I don't feel that way. I feel like I can't be what she needs. She's everything to me already, and I wouldn't change a head on her pretty head.

Her blue eyes are begging me, but I can't. As much as it's killing me not to take her here and now, she's in too much pain and I don't want to contribute to that.

"You're too sore to do anything. Let's just lie down, please?" I ask.

She nods and gets to her feet before pulling me with her. She pulls the blanket back and climbs into bed. I motion her to the part of the bed closest to the wall because I'm not letting anyone near her until she's well enough to stand it. I strip off my jacket, my shoes and socks, my tie, watch and wallet and climb onto the bed beside her. She lies down on her back and I lie down on my side facing her and wrap an arm around her waist, carefully pulling her closer.

We lay in silence for a while. The whole time I can't help but think what could have happened if Ana hadn't called me. I could have killed Hyde without giving it a second thought. But the idea of being behind bars, separated from my Ana and not being able to protect her was enough to break me.

"Tell me what happened, Ana," I whisper.

I can hear her suck in a sharp breath before exhaling deeply.

"I don't really know what happened, Christian. When I made it back from seeing you, Jack called me into his office and closed the door. He had asked me where I was and where I had been going every time I left. I told him I was going to see you." She shrugs.

"Don't hold out on me, Anastasia," I say more seriously. She shifts a little.

"He told me to stay away from you because you were trouble…"

_"How long have you been seeing him, Ana?" Jack asks me angrily. _

_"Not very long," I say coyly. _

_"Is there a reason you're with him, Ana? Trying to score easy points with the company?"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask extremely insulted. Jack begins pacing the office, biting his thumb all the while. I just stand there and wait for him to respond. I'm not sure what to expect from all of this. Truth be told, this is really none of his business. _

_"I mean, are you trying to get a better position to prove you're better than everyone? Or is it the money?"_

_"How dare you, Jack Hyde! I'm with him because I like him and care about him." I turn to leave but a sharp tug on my arm pulls me back until I'm shoved up against the wall. Jack is in my face._

_"I am not going to employee some bitch to come in to my office and think she can change the rules around here," Jack sneers close to my face. He's caging me against the wall with one hand on each side of my head. I look around for something to help me, but I find nothing. _

_"Jack, I have done nothing wrong, now let me go!" I'm almost yelling. _

_He smirks with a dark look in his eyes. He suddenly grabs me by the arm and shoves me into his desk. I hit the side of my waist against the edge of his desk hard enough to cause internal damage, God forbid. Next he picks me up by my hair and throws me to the floor, kicking me, but only hitting my arms. And soon I'm through his door and into the open office where all of the other employees jump to their feet and back off. I back up against the wall across from Jack's door and the tears start streaming down my face._

_Jack is standing in the doorway, eyes filled with fury. I have never been hit in my life. What the hell just happened?_

_"Fuck!" he shouts in anger before backing into his office and shutting the door. _

"And that's what pretty much happened," Ana said concluding the replay of the events of this evening. He got mad at her because she had been seeing me. Who is he to judge? I roll over onto my back and cover my face with my hands. That son of a bitch hurt her because she was with me. But I'm proud she stood up for herself, although I wish she would have tried screaming for help, I don't always expect her to stick it out. But now I know what to use to finally get his ass fired.

"Do you know why I'm with you, Christian?" she asks me.

I shake my head.

"It's partly because of how persistent you were, but also because I found something in you that I've never found in anyone else. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I can't fight my feelings for you." She rubs my arm and I turn to look at her. She leans down and kisses my lips. God, her lips are soft. I gently kiss her back. Our lips fight with each other until I find myself on top of Ana. When I pull away for air, I move to lie back down beside her, but she stops me.

"You're not hurting me." There's a bit of worry in her eyes, but it slowly fades the longer she looks into mine. I slowly lean back down and begin to kiss her heavily. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm situated between Ana's thighs and I'm kissing her deeply. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and my hips suddenly start moving against her. She moans a little and I can feel myself begin to solidify. My God, what is this girl doing to me? I normally need my playroom and a submissive brunette to turn me on like this.

I cup her face with one of my hands while I lean on the opposite elbow, careful not to lean on her too much. She runs her hands through my hair and it feels amazing. Her hands slowly begin to travel down my neck to my chest. I pull my lips away quickly and carefully pin her arms beside her head.

"I told you I don't like to be touched, Ana," I growl.

She rolls her eyes. "One of these days, you're going tell me why, right?"

"One day, yes. But right now, I want to gently punish you for rolling your eyes at me, Miss Steele." I smirk. I swoop back down and catch her lips with mine. My hips begin rocking against hers again and she lets out another moan. One of my hands travels down her body until I reach the apex her thighs and I can feel slight dampness through the silk of her pants.

"Well, well, well," I whisper against her lips and gently begin to rub her and I'm rewarded with another moan. "You're so wet for me, Ana."

"Oh, Christian," she moans. I slowly move my hand inside the waistband of her pants and her underwear to feel how wet she really is. _God, she's soaking! And she's smooth, too._ I slowly slip a finger inside her and she cries out in pleasure.

"Do you like that, Ana?" I ask seductively. "Do you like feeling my fingers inside you?" Jesus, even the way I'm talking to her right now is enough to get me off.

"Mm, yes, Christian."

I remove my fingers and she whines at the loss. I slip my fingers back into the waistband of her pants again and gently pull them, as well as her panties, down her legs. God, she is so beautiful, it feels impossible to expect anything better. I lean back and unbutton my shirt and discard it on the floor somewhere. I can hear her gasp when she sees how built I am. _I take pride in my physique, baby. Enjoy it. _I wink at her and lean back down over her so our bodies are aligned. I can feel the heat of her through my pants and it's an intoxicating feeling.

"Oh, Ana, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I whisper in her ear before I nip at her earlobe with my teeth. Another moan escapes her. I move my hand underneath her shirt and move it up towards her breast, but before I get there she winces. I quickly withdraw my hand and lean back on my heels. "No, I can't do it." I move to get off the bed, but Ana catches my hand in both of hers.

"No, Christian, please. Okay I'm a little sore, but nothing I can't handle. Please." Her eyes are begging me to come back. I stand and look around the room as I struggle to decide what to do. When my eyes lock with hers again, they've won. I sigh heavily and climb back onto the bed. She pulls the shirt off herself and throws it on the floor. She lies back down and I cover her body with mine. "Your pants are still on," she giggles.

"I love your laugh, Ana," I whisper before I stand up once again and drop my pants and boxers down to my ankles in one swift motion. Her eyes go wide when she sees my erection. I smirk at her before I cover her again. She reaches into the drawer of her bedside table and pulls out a condom. I cock an eyebrow. _She keeps condoms in her nightstand? Does she have men over often? _I dismiss the thought for now. Right now I'm the one here with her and no one else. And I plan to keep it that way for a very long time.

"Please, Christian," she begs with a whimper. I take the condom, rip open the foil and slide it on to my arousal. I look into Ana's eyes and lean to kiss her as I ease myself into her.

"Oh," she moans. I bury myself in her until the base hits her heat. _God she is so goddamn tight!_ I ease out to the tip and slowly push back in. When I know she's not in any real pain I start to thrust in and out a bit quicker, but still gentle enough for her benefit. Her moans are a little louder and I continue my rhythm. Her hips start moving with mine and I'm so close. I pump in and out and her cries escalate.

"Oh, Christian!" she cries my name. A few more thrusts and we come to our release at the same time.

"Ana!" And I collapse against her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long we lay like that, but it feels like heaven being connected to Ana Steele in the most intimate way possible. I don't think anything could feel as good as this.

Our breathing finally falls under control and I carefully roll off of Ana and onto the other side of the bed. She rolls onto her side and rests her chin on my shoulder, staring at me. I look over at her and can't help but smile at her.

"What?" I ask.

"You're a beautiful man, Christian Grey."

_I don't think you would be saying that if you really knew who I was. _

"What?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I roll over onto my side to face her and take one of her hands in mine and kiss her fingers. "I'm just so worried about you," I say as I glance down her body at her bruises.

She lifts my chin so I'm looking into her eyes. "Hey," she whispers. "You didn't do anything. It was all Jack. I don't think there's an excuse in the book that could get him out of this."

"How are you acting so calm about this?" I ask her seriously. She was beat up for heaven's sakes and I'm the one freaking out over what that son of a bitch did to her.

"Like I just, there's no excuse for him." She smiles warmly at me. I wrap her in my arms and pull her tightly against me.

"Goodnight, Ana."

"Goodnight, Christian." She leans up to kiss my cheek and nuzzles into my neck.

I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing. I carefully lean away towards the bedside table, cautious about waking Ana. She has been through so much in the last day or two, she needs her sleep. And I know that part of her stress is because of me.

I answer my phone. "Grey." I put on my best serious tone as to not let the caller know they have just woken me from a peaceful sleep with my girlfriend.

"Mr. Grey it's Roach," Roach says.

"What can I do for you?" I ask. I slowly sit up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and exhale deeply. I rake my fingers through my just-fucked hair and turn to look at Ana who's sleeping soundlessly, and I can now see her marks better. The bruises on her arm have darkened and the one around her waist is a deep black and blue. I wince internally.

"We received a call from Jack Hyde yesterday, claiming that you assaulted him to the point of hospitalization," Roach says. He doesn't sound convinced, but the idea of being accused of assaulting someone to defend my girlfriend is outrageous. I jump to my feet.

"Excuse me?" I raise my voice a little. Ana stirs under the sheets but doesn't wake. I quickly slip on my boxers followed by my pants and quietly move to the living room.

"He says you came into his office in a fit of anger and assaulted him."

I sigh heavily in anger. "I'm coming in. Be ready in an hour, Roach." I hang up and sneak back into Ana's bedroom. I dress quickly, call Taylor to come and pick me up before leaving a note for Ana:

_Anastasia,_

_Something came up at work this morning that I must attend to. _

_Stay in bed and rest. I'll come and see you later._

_C. Grey_

I leave it standing against her lamp and sneak back out and head for the front door.

"Where are you headed?" the exasperated voice of Katherine Kavanagh comes from the kitchen as I near the door. I turn and she's holding a mug of something, coffee maybe.

"There's an urgent matter I have to attend to, not that I have to explain myself, Miss Kavanagh," I say impassively.

She huffs in disbelief. "Good day, Mr. Grey," she says before sipping from her mug. Before I slip out the door, I turn to Katherine.

"Would you mind, telling Anastasia that I'll be back later and to remain in bed, please?"

She nods without looking my way. I turn around and slip out the door and out of the building to find Taylor at the curb. He opens the door for me and I climb into the Audi.

We drive in silence back to Escala. When Taylor pulls into the driveway and parks the Audi, I don't give him a chance to open my door; I jump out and head for the elevator. When it arrives, I punch in the code and the elevator ascends to my apartment.

I climb out and walk into the foyer, through the double doors and towards my bedroom where I toss my laundry onto my bed, jump in the shower and quickly wash. When I come out, I quickly dress in a black suit with a white button up shirt and black tie. I rake my fingers through my hair, grab my briefcase and head out to the living room where Mrs. Jones and Taylor are talking. They both turn to look at me and Mrs. Jones smiles warmly.

"Breakfast, Mr. Grey?" she asks, she knows I'm in a hurry and continues. "If so, your usual omelet is waiting for you in the kitchen, sir. Freshly done and still warm." I guess she's picked up that I'm in a bad mood.

I nod and walk to the kitchen where I devour my breakfast and emerge back into the living room where Taylor is standing, waiting for me.

"Ready to go, Taylor," I say and he nods.

When we get to GP, I walk into the building and head for the elevator. It opens the second I hit the call button. Taylor and I step inside and we ascend to the fifth floor. When we stop, we step out and head in the direction to Roach's office.

I casually knock on the door.

"Come in," Roach says from inside. I open the door and step inside, Taylor at my heel. "Ah, Mr. Grey—" he rises and holds out his hand and we shake. "Good morning, please sit." We both sit down and I clear my throat.

"So what is this about?" I ask.

"Well, Mr. Grey, it seems that yesterday evening Mr. Hyde had filed a complaint of assault by you, sir."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing, sir." He looks down and laces his fingers together.

I wipe my forefinger over my bottom lip and fight to remain calm. _Calm down, Grey_.

"Well since he failed to mention it, Mr. Hyde had initiated an assault on Miss Steele. She called me for help and I came down to examine the situation. When I came down, she was cowered in a corner, covered in bruises," I explain deadpan. _Wait, why am I being questioned by someone in a lower rank than me? Surely the cops should be interrogating me, not the people who work for me_.

"I see. Well—" I cut him off.

"Roach, you work for me and I own this company. You are in no position to question me. If you must, notify the authorities and I'll tell them the same thing I just told you." I get to my feet and leave the room, heading up to the top floor to my office.


	5. Chapter 5

I am in a meeting when my BlackBerry vibrates on the table. I look at the number and see that it's Claire from reception. I look amongst the other members in the room, but they all look at each other and begin talking about our latest marketing strategy.

I answer. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, it's Claire." _No shit. _"Anastasia Steele is in the building, sir." A stab of worry goes through my chest. I specifically told her to stay in bed and I instructed Miss Kanvanagh to tell her the same thing.

I gave Claire a list of people who were not to be expected for work today and told her to notify me if any of them showed up. Of course it had to be Ana of all people.

I hang up and head down to the main floor editor's office.

When I get down there I march into the office and immediately to find that everything had been put back in their rightful places as if nothing had happened. I see Ana at her desk looking as breathtaking as ever in her teal see-through blouse with a matching tank top underneath and white flared jeans that accent the curve of her perfect ass. Her hair was done up in a fine, high ponytail. I walked over and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped in her seat and turned to see me. The look on her face said that she hadn't anticipated this.

She gulps. "Christian."

"Anastasia," I say impassively.

"Good morning."

I roll my eyes. "Cut the crap, Anastasia. I asked you—no I told you to stay in bed given your current condition." I motioned towards her body, hinting the bruises.

She sighs. "Christian, I want to be here," she says. "I feel much better." She blushes and looks down at her fingers in her lap. "You can't expect me to lie in bed all day and do nothing."

"Miss Kavanagh was there," I inform her.

"She was out before I got up." I lean back in exasperation. _You can't count on anyone but yourself. _And it may always be that way.

"Anastasia, I don't want you here," I whisper. She develops a look of hurt on her face and I immediately apologize. It's not that I don't want her here; I just don't want her here where everything went down less than twenty-four hours ago. I shove my hands in my pockets and stare down at her.

"You can't tell me what to do, Christian."

"When work is involved, I can." I smirk at her.

"You're my boyfriend and you're interfering with my work," she says quietly. I lean down so my lips are next to her ear.

"As your boss I can order you to leave, Ana. And I'm not trying to interfere with your work, but I'm looking out for your health and wellbeing. Please go home and rest," I beg.

"Christian, you're acting like we've been together for months. It's only less than two weeks. Slow down." She rubs at her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

She cups my cheek with her hand. "I give you my word that I'm alright. If something changes I will tell you." She puts a discreet and chaste kiss on my lips before turning back to her desk and opens a manuscript and begins reading it, tuning me out. I stand up straight, smile at my strong, perfect girlfriend, smirk and turn to leave.

_You sure know how to pick 'em, Grey._

Around three o'clock my office phone rings. I stop filling out paperwork and going through the weekly meeting schedules before I answer it. There's a silence on the other end before a familiar voice finally speaks.

"Hello there," Miranda flirts over the phone.

"Miranda," I greet her cordially.

"I'm at GP."

"I'm sorry, you're where?" I'm in shock. What the hell is she doing here?

"I'm in the lobby, I'm coming up." She hangs up. God damn it, she always does this! Maybe now I can finally break off this Dom/Sub relationship. I'm sure if Ana knew Miranda was still around, she'd have me choose between them. Of course that's an obvious choice, but the insecurity is still there.

A few minutes later, Taylor knocks and opens the door to my office and in walks Miranda. I get to my feet and motion for her to sit in one the chairs on the other side of my desk as I would direct any other professional visitor. _Aside from Ana, of course_.

We both take a seat and sit in an awkward silence for a moment or so.

"This couldn't wait until after work?" I ask.

She shakes her head coyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk and I wanted to see you, Christian." She smiles and leans forward in her seat.

I sigh. "Well you've seen me, and now I suppose is a good time to bring up the contract." I get to my feet and walk over to one of my filing cabinets. I pull open a drawer and find Miranda's hidden file folder and pull out the contract.

"Oh come on, Christian, do you really want to give up your favorite submissive for some twit who doesn't even know what the word means?" she asks in a flirty tone. I roll my eyes at her and sit down.

"Miranda, it's been three damn years. You _were _my favorite submissive. You've also been my longest lasting submissive. But I have a girlfriend now and I really like her. Our relationship is over." I hold up the contract and tear it up. Her eyes widen in shock and she remains silent. I toss the pieces of paper into the wastebasket and fold my hands together on top of my desk. "I've already spoken to my lawyer and we've closed this file. I'm done."

Miranda just stares down at the floor like she's going to cry. She has always been one for the dramatic, but she is also a sweet girl. She's annoying as hell, but also fun to be around. It's a bittersweet relationship. But Ana is so simple, kind, caring, and easily lovable; which is why it's so easy to fall for her. _Have I fallen for her? _

"Please Christian, you know how much I love the way you punish me and reward me," she whispers in a seductive tone. I glare up at her through my eyelashes and I'm saved when my desk phone rings. I quickly reach for it, but Miranda gets to it first.

"Hello?" she squeals.

"Miranda!" I growl but she smirks and turns away and I drop my head in my hands in frustration. What is it going to take for her to just get up and leave? "Ana? As in Anastasia Steele?" My head quickly jerks up and I reach for the phone but Miranda dodges my reach and takes the phone with her.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, but Mr. Grey is in a meeting." There's a pause for a response.

"Miranda, give me the phone!" I raise my voice but she continues to ignore me. I lunge at her from around my desk and tackle her to the floor.

"Oh, Christian," she moans close to the phone. "What's that?" she says to Ana. _Oh my God! _"I'll tell him," she says and flashes me an evil grin and hangs up, handing me back the phone. I slam it back on my desk and run both my hands through my hair.

"What is wrong with you?" I yell. I don't even give her a chance to answer before I call Ana back.

"Grey Publishing, An—"

"Ana! Oh God, Ana—"

"Christian?"

"Yes, please ignore that last phone call." I pant anxiously. This call could go either way. Who knows what Miranda gave away in terms of what was happening. She may have ruined my relationship before it even started.

"Um, Christian? I'm kind of busy right now. I called to tell you that I reported Hyde for yesterday and a few others will witness on my account. Detective Lewis is coming to see me at home around six. I'll see you tomorrow," she hangs up.

"Ana? Ana!" I try calling back but I just get the voicemail. I put the phone back on the receiver and glare sadistically at Miranda. She's smirking. She's _smirking_! The nerve on this woman! I have had it. "Miranda…" I growl deeply.

She's still smirking. "Are you going to punish me now?" she flirts.

"NO!" I roar. I immediately calm down and shake my head slowly. "No," I whisper. "Taylor!" I call and he walks in a second later.

"Sir," he says.

"Take Miss Nichols home, please." I turn my glare at him, but only to show him that he better get her out quickly. He takes her by the elbow and guides her out, shutting the door behind them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter, and maybe another or so will be from Ana's point of view. **

**ANA'S POV**

Who was that woman I just spoke to and what was she doing answering Christian's phone? I didn't know he had any assistants. Or perhaps she's not. I feel tears threaten in my eyes, but I blink them back and get back to work.

A moment later my office phone rings. I pick it up trying to sound as convincingly neutral as possible.

"Grey Publishing, An—" I'm cut off. _How rude. _

"Ana! Oh, Ana—"

_Oh crap. _"Christian?"

"Yes, please ignore that last phone call." He's panting really hard. But how can I ignore that last phone call? Some unexpected woman answers it and starts telling me lies about where he is and what he's doing and suddenly starts moaning over the phone. I think for a second and right now I can't really talk to him. If he is in fact cheating on me right now, I don't want to discuss it over the phone. We can perhaps talk about it face to face at work tomorrow.

"Um, Christian? I'm kind of busy right now. I called to tell you that I reported Hyde for yesterday and a few others will witness on my account. Detective Lewis is coming to see me at home around six. I'll see you tomorrow," I hang up. I wanted to give him a chance to respond, but I was too worked up over the first phone call. My phone rings again but I let it go to voicemail. I've said all I have to say for right now.

When I get home later that evening, I don't see Kate, but oh boy can I hear her. I can hear her bed bouncing along the floor in her bedroom and I can clearly hear hers and Elliot's grunts. I shudder. I go to the kitchen for a glass of wine and settle on one of the living room couches and switch on the TV. I turn on an episode of _Jersey__Shore _and just sip my wine and critique the whole time.

"Oh! Right there, that's right, baby!" Kate moans. I shudder again and turn up the volume.

It's around five o'clock when Detective Lewis comes knocking on the front door. Elliot and Kate are cuddled up on the love seat. He seems fairly good looking. He kind of reminds me of Kevin Bacon in a way. I direct him to the dining room table and we both sit down and he pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Now Miss Steele, what can you tell me about what happened yesterday?" The detective asks me.

"Well…" I take a deep, steadying breath and explained the same thing to him as I did to Christian the night before. Detective Lewis took down notes, not missing a word that came out of my mouth. He also asked me why Christian got so worked up and I told him that I guess he was offended or just got wound up. I mean who knows, he may not like the idea of a man hitting a woman.

When the interview is over I escort Lewis out and close the door when he's gone. I exhale deeply and lean against the front door. By this time, Elliot had taken Kate out for a bit to give me and Lewis some privacy. Thank goodness Elliot knows when I need time, especially in a matter like this. I knew Kate wanted to stay because I could feel her eyes on me the whole time.

I'm in the kitchen making dinner around seven-thirty when the happy couple comes back and wouldn't you know…Christian is with them. I stare wide eyed at Kate and she shrugs. She signals me that Elliot had called him. I'm cooking chicken drumsticks, mashed potatoes and making a salad. I'm in the middle of cutting up the lettuce when Christian exits the living room where all three of them are surrounding the TV and watching _Ghost Ship_ and comes into the kitchen. I continue my cutting, pretending he isn't there. I'm not sure what to say to him. I can't help but wonder about whom that woman was on the other end. A girlfriend, an ex-girlfriend, one of those bondage sex slaves?

"Can I help?" Christian asks as he shrugs off his jacket.

I don't answer.

"Ana, please it's not what you think." There's begging in his voice.

I put the knife and glare at him. "What do I think, Christian?" I snap.

"If you're thinking that she's another girlfriend, you can disregard that because she's nowhere near it. I mean sure, we had some form of a relationship in the past, but not like what we have." I nod and pick up the knife and go back to cutting the lettuce, placing it in the salad bowl and starting on the tomatoes. The next thing I know, the knife is carefully removed from my hand and placed on the counter. Christian turns me around and folds me into his arms. I don't fight, but I don't hug him back. Honestly, it's killing me not touching him, but he needs to know how I feel.

"Please don't be mad at me, baby," he whispers.

"I'm not mad, I'm confused. Tell me who that woman was. If she wasn't another girlfriend, who was she? An assistant?" _Assistants don't moan at their bosses_. Other women in the workplace swoon and nearly trip over their own feet when they see him. More so when they see me with him. But I'm okay with that because they know they can't have him. Maybe this mystery woman doesn't?

He hesitates for a moment and I begin to worry.

"Christian!" I snap.

"Christ Ana, she's an ex-sub," he blurts out. Everyone stops and stares at Christian in shock. I go wide eyed and my heart stops. An ex-sub as in a sex slave? _You called it. You had the idea, Ana_.

"What the hell are you talking about, bro?" Elliot asks getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen, Kate at his heels. She moves around the boys and comes to wrap me in her arms protectively.

"I, um…I…" words fail him and all he can do is stare at me apologetically.

"How long?" Kate asks.

"Three years." He flushes and looks down.

"When did it stop?" I ask stepping forward. He looks up and our eyes lock together.

"It was supposed to stop before we got together, but when I tried talking to her she kept blowing me off. I finally got to see her and quit the whole thing."

"So some skank has been subbing for you while you've been with Ana?" Kate snaps at Christian. Oh jeez, she's getting worked up. This is not going to end well. Christian glares at her but his eyes soften when he looks back at me.

"No, I stopped completely when I met Anastasia. I couldn't officially terminate the whole thing until I met with her. That was the meeting I was supposed to go the first time you asked me to stay." He looks at me with worried eyes. I move around him and shut everything off, serving dinner and retreating to my room, calmly closing the door. I collapse onto the bed and I can no longer hold the tears back. What am I going to do? He _did_ have a sub! What is wrong with him? Does he think I'm going to sub for him because that's beyond out of the question.

_Oh Christian…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian's POV**

Over the last several days I haven't been able to eat, sleep or even think straight. I'm too upset over what happened with Ana and how she found out about Miranda. I never wanted her to find out that way. She hasn't spoken to me since she found out and I'm-dare I say it-afraid that she's going to leave me. Every time the idea runs through my mind, my heart breaks even more.

When I get to work at GP the following Tuesday, I walk into the foyer and catch a glimpse of brown hair. I turn my eyes to see Ana looking stunning as ever in her baby blue polo shirt, black pencil skirt and high heeled shoes. She doesn't turn around to look at me, much less acknowledge my presence. She's talking to Dennis, another editor and I just want to rip her away and demand her attention.

I don't know how long I've been standing in the lobby of the building before Taylor sets a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Grey?"

I calmly turn to look at him.

"Is everything alright, sir?" He sneaks a quick glance in Ana's direction and I guess he catches up on why I've suddenly come to a halt upon entering the building.

"Mr. Grey!" Roach calls from the other side of the lobby. Ana quickly looks around until her blue eyes lock with mine. When they do, it's almost like time stops. I feel that pulling sensation between us and I can't fight it. I stride over to her and take her into my arms. She doesn't hug me back but she doesn't fight me either.

"Oh, Ana," I whisper into her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"Christian," she says gently pushing me away. My heart sinks even further at the rejection. _Do something! Save your relationship!_

"Ana, please..." And for the first time in years...I feel tears begin to surface in my eyes. It starts with a sting and works into a blurry vision. "Please talk to me, I've been going crazy for the last few days."

She places her hand on my cheek and manages a smile because the expression on her face tells me that this whole situation of being no contact whether it be physical or verbal, it's killing her too. I try for a smile but nothing...I can't fake my emotions with this woman. It feels nearly impossible.

"I have to get back to work." She takes a step back and I immediately catch her wrist. She stares up into my eyes and hers plead me to let her go. _But I can't do that! _

"Don't ignore me anymore, Ana. It's been a week and I'm dying without you."

"You're being dramatic. I'm sure your work-" I cut her off.

"My work has nothing to do with any of this," I snap. "My work can't distract me from my feelings for you, Anastasia. Can we please talk this out?"

She looks down and soon nods. I finally crack a small smile and let her arm go.

"Thank you," I say. She looks down and heads back to her desk through the doors a few feet away. When I turn around, Roach is behind me looking at me quizzically.

"Everything alright, sir?" he asks.

I nod.

"Okay, well, I have a Detective Montgomery in my office waiting for you."

I turn to glance at Taylor and then back to Roach. I know why he's here and I'd prefer to see him in my MY office. I don't need Roach supervising my interview with Montgomery. That's just isn't right, for an employee to watch over his boss' business.

"Send him to my office," I say before heading to the elevator with Taylor at my heels.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but something happened with my computer and I have been super busy with stuff lately. I hope this makes up for it a little bit. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I got up to my office where I found Detective Montgomery. When I reached him I sighed heavily in exasperation, letting him know that I was not in the mood for any questions about that asshole who assaulted my girlfriend. Jesus, it still feels so surreal to say that word. _Girlfriend_, I pronounce in my mind. Although when I think about it, if I actually answer Montgomery's questions, there's a good chance that Hyde will never step foot in this building again. Not because I could just fire him, but be because I could file a restraining order against him to keep him out of this building and away from Ana.

"Mr. Grey," the Detective says and holds out his hand to me. I shake it and we both sit down, Taylor standing inside the door, watching Montgomery very closely.

"Detective," I say and clear my throat. "How can I help you this morning?"

"I would like to ask you a few questions about the altercation between you and Mr. Hyde." He pulls out a notepad and a cheap, plastic pen. "First, I would like to hear your side of the story."

I exhale and take a minute to myself before I begin to explain what had happened. Montgomery jotted down every word that came out of my mind, not missing a letter. _This guy must have been doing this for a long time._

"So Miss Steele called you crying about Mr. Hyde's assault on her?" Montgomery asks me.

"Yes, sir."

He takes down his final notes and stands. I stand courteously and we shake hands. Taylor opens the door for him and he leaves. I sit back down in my chair and begin to breathe heavily. I have never felt the need to protect anyone besides my family. This is all so new to me.

It's seven-thirty and I'm sitting in my office, drinking a tumbler of amber whiskey and gazing out at the beautiful Seattle skyline. The lights are twinkling like the ones my mother used to wrap around the Christmas tree. But suddenly my thoughts travel to Ana. I may have lost her because Miranda couldn't let me go. I need to figure out a way to deal with that woman. I am so sick of her tricks and pleas. Three damn years is more than I've been with any other sub, but now I don't want anyone except for Anastasia. A knock brought me back to focus. I turn to see Mrs. Jones in the doorway.

"Dinner in fifteen, sir?" she asks cautiously.

I nod and turn back to the window. I don't know how long I stare out at the dark sky, but another knock comes from the doorway. I once again turn around only to find Taylor standing in the doorway.

"Taylor," I say.

"Sir, Miss Steele is here to see you," he says. My heartbeat begins to pick up speed. I nod and Taylor leaves. I place my glass of liquor on my desk and straighten my hair out a little and fix my tie. _What difference would it make if you fixed your tie? She's already seen your ass naked. _I take a deep breath and walk out to the living room where I find her standing by the wall of glass, copying what I had been doing moments ago. I guess she hears me coming because she turns around with no look of surprise or expectancy on her face.

"Ana," I say, trying to sound casual.

"Um...I won't be long. I know you have work and-" I hold up my hand to cut her off.

"Forget about work for a few minutes, Anastasia." I motion to the couch, but she hesitates before sitting down. I sit down beside her, keeping a close proximity, but allowing her to have her space.

"So you wanted to talk," she says.

"Yes."I adjust myself a little more comfortably. "I wanted to explain what I told you about Miranda." She sits there waiting for me to continue. "Well, you see...there was a woman I met when I was around fifteen years old. She was beautiful and-" I notice her shifting in place. "Anyways, we started this whole BDSM relationship for a couple years. It was great for the time being until I decided that I wanted to focus on starting my own company and beginning my own lifestyle." I look down at my hands. Ana remains expressionless.

"So this whole Dom/Sub thing has been going on since you were a teenager?" she asks shocked.

"No, no. We stopped our affair when I was eighteen. I began my business in publishing when I was twenty-three. Shortly after GP began to operate, I began seeing women on the side."

"Is there any reason why you continued this whole...thing?"

"After the affair with the woman who started this, we fell out of touch and began an attempt at blackmail. Of course she couldn't get away with that, my father saw to that. Some family friend," I mutter the last part. Ana jumps to her feet looking surprised and disgusted.

"Family friend? Christian that's sick!" She shudders.

I nod. "Believe me, I know. She was a friend long enough for me to call her my aunt. It's pretty fucking twisted."

"Explain Miranda," she says crossing her arms. God, she looked so beautiful when she was upset, in the sense of being mad.

"She began subbing for me three years ago. Eventually I got sick and tired of her games and just got tired of...her. So I tried arranging a meeting with her on multiple occasions to cancel our agreement. When she finally came around and saw me, I told her about you and I guess she got jealous. She never did like the idea of me being with other women; just like I don't like-no, I loathe the idea of you being with other men."

She sighs and sits back down beside me, closer this time.

"There is no other man that I would rather be with, Christian."

My heart swells a little.

"Really?" My voice comes out a whisper. She nods and rests her hand on mine. I entwine our fingers and she smiles. I can see she's trying to fight it, but she's losing and I can't help my smirk.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You, Miss Steele."

"And why is that?" she asks.

"Because you are so strong, but you come off as so vulnerable." She cocks an eyebrow. "You put up a fight and you defend yourself. You may not always win, but you stick your foot out and your voice heard. I have never met a woman such as yourself before. That's what makes you so special to me." I smile and squeeze her hand.

We sit in silence for a few minutes when Mrs. Jones appears in the living room.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Grey," she says.

"Thank you, Gail." I smile and she leaves, heading down the hall; no doubt to Taylor's office. I turn my look to Ana. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

She sighs. "I don't think I can tonight."

Without another word, I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her waist, holding her to me. She looks down at me with a sweet smile painted on her face and I slowly lean up to kiss her. I stop halfway, making sure she's okay with it. She swoops down and catches my lips with hers. I moan against her mouth and I cup her cheek with my hand, holding her there. Her arms wrap around my neck and I push my tongue against her lips, asking for entry. She grants me access and we begin to fight for dominance, so to speak.

Soon I pull away, catching my breath.

"Stay with me, tonight," I pant.

She's panting as well. She takes a few breaths before answering. "Okay."

I smile and kiss her again.

"Dinner's ready." I get to my feet and plant her down on her feet. Taking her hand, I lead her to the dining room where Mrs. Jones has laid out spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread and salad.

"Well," I say looking at the lovely woman next to me. "Let's dig in." She smiles at me and we begin to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Christian!" Ana moans as I continue to roughly thrust into her. It feels like it's been years since I've been inside her. She's so warm, soft and tight. It was a tough sell to get her into bed, but I'm glad I got her. I have her once again; my Ana. I don't think I could ever feel like this towards anyone else. From the moment I saw this woman, I knew she had to be mine.

"Come for me, baby," I growl. She cries out as she releases around me. I'm not far behind. I call out her name and collapse against her chest. We're both sweaty and breathing heavily. I slowly lift my head to look into her blue eyes, they're so beautiful. She looks down at me and she blushes.

"What?" she asks.

"I've missed you so much, Ana," I breathe and move over on to the bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her slim waist and pulling her against me.

She remains silent.

My heartbeat picks up in panic. "Ana?"

"I love you." Her eyes go wide and she slaps a hand over her mouth. "I, um...I am so sorry," she says through her hand. I lean down and kiss the back of her hand and I smile. She's still looking at me in shock.

"Please don't be sorry, Anastasia," I whisper. I move her hand away from her mouth and kiss her deeply. In all honesty, I'm glad she was the first one to say it because I'm not sure how to approach this type of thing. I always knew that I loved her, I just needed to know that the feeling was mutual.

"I...I love you, too."

She looks into my eyes and lunges at me until she's on top of me, which has me laughing. She sits up straight and looks down at me impassively. I place my hands on her hips and my eyes wander over the beautiful sight on top of me. I don't think anything or anyone could compare to such beauty. My heart melts when I see her smile.

"You are mine, Ana."

"All yours." She blushes. "You are mine in return, Christian."

I smile. "Always. You have me body and soul, Anastasia."

She leans down and kisses me. I cup her face with my hands and I roll us over until I'm back on top. We make love once again.

Taylor drives us to work the next morning. We stopped by Ana's place so she could shower and change. And eat of course. We're outside GP in no time at all. I don't notice the time fly because I'm too focused on Ana's presence beside me.

"Thank you, Taylor," Ana says kindly as she exits the car. I walk around and I'm at her side, taking her hand. Taylor nods at us both as he closes the door and follows us inside.

"Good morning, Ana, Mr. Grey," Claire greets us. She looks unusually cautious or uncomfortable today.

"Everything alright, Claire?" Ana asks.

Claire shrugs her shoulders and turns to look at the double doors that lead to Ana's part of the building. She turns back to look at us.

"Hyde's back."

I can see Ana go as still as a statue. My blood begins to boil. After everything I told reported to the Detective, they allow him to come back to work? Is there something wrong with the justice system or are they just completely blind and oblivious to what this man has done? I am instantly furious. I guess it's up to me. I walk around the reception desk, Taylor at my heels and head towards Jack's office.

"Christian!" I hear Ana call from the lobby. I don't stop to answer, I just continue until I'm at Hyde's door. There's a deafening silence around the area. I turn to see everyone watching me.

"Is there a problem?" No one says anything. "Get back to work!" I command. Everyone scatters and continues their work as I turn to open the door. Hyde is on the phone and his face goes red the second he sees me.

"Mr. Grey-"

"Get out." I cut him off.

"Sir-"

"Do not allow me to force you out, Hyde. You assaulted an employee, who also happens to be my girlfriend. I will not tolerate that, nor will I allow your services in this company anymore. Get out." I growl the last part.

Hyde's face goes even redder and I can see how angry he's getting. _Go on, get mad. Wait and see what happens if you act_. He quickly packs up his belongings into a box and rushes past me. I exhale a sigh of relief until I hear a bunch of screaming coming from the lobby.

"Gun!" Security screams. Taylor pulls out his gun from his holster and bolts towards the front. I'm not far behind, and what I see stops my heart in an instant.

"Christian!" Ana chokes out. Hyde has his hand around Ana's throat while pointing his gun at her temple. My adrenaline kicks in and I spring forward but Taylor catches me, holding me back.

"Taylor," I growl. He knows not to get in the way, but I'm glad he did. I look around to see security with their weapons drawn towards Hyde. Claire is hiding underneath her desk, eyes wide.

"Sir, let me handle this."

I take a deep breath and nod. He lets me go and turns back to that son of a bitch.

"You take my life away, Grey, I take yours," Hyde yells from the other side of the lobby. I look at Ana and tears are pouring down from her face. _Oh, Ana._

"You don't have to do this, Hyde!" I yell back.

He scoffs. "I'm only doing this because this bitch-" he shakes Ana and she wails in pain. "-caused me to lose my job and my life."

"I fired you. I took your life away. She had nothing to do with it." I shoot daggers into his eyes. He softens a little, but hardens right back up. I notice Taylor move through the crowd of security towards Hyde, careful not to be seen. My eyes don't leave Ana's so I don't give Taylor away. And within seconds, Taylor pounces on Hyde and the gun goes off. Ana falls to the floor and I run towards her. I slide across the floor on my knees and take her into my arms.

"Christian?" she whimpers. Before I answer I check over her body for gunshot wounds, but she's clear. I look over at Hyde, Taylor's already got him tied up. When he picks the fucker up, he grunts in pain. He's been shot in the shoulder. _Serves you right_.

I hug Ana closely. "Oh, Ana. Are you alright?"

"I-I guess so." She wraps her arms around my middle and hugs me hard.

After answering questions for over an hour, I wrap my arms around Ana and we follow Taylor out to the car. He opens the door for us, we climb in and he's in the driver's seat within seconds. My arms don't loosen around Ana; I just hold her close to me the whole ride home. I think back to the events over the last week. I could have lost her because of Miranda. But I could have permanently lost her, had Jack pulled the trigger without hesitation.

I kiss Ana's hair and cradle her all the way home.


	10. Epilogue

**Three Years Later...**

I woke up to hear Theo crying through the baby monitor. Ana slowly sits up in bed and moves towards the door, but before she grabs the handle, I'm at her side.

"I've got this," I whisper. "Go back to bed."

"No, you've been getting up with him every night for the last two weeks. Let me."

"Anastasia, you're still recovering, it's no problem."

"It is for me."

"Look, you get him all day while I'm at work. You get so much time with him. I only get him for a few minutes every night." Ana sighs and sits back down on the bed slowly. She winces as she lies back down. She needs stitches after Theo was born. He was a big boy. I smile at the memory. I walk over and kiss Ana's forehead. I turn around and see the giant poster-sized wedding photo of Ana and me. We're smiling and I'm holding her bridle style. All of our friends and family surrounding us wearing similar grins.

Theo is still crying and I trudge down the hallway until I reach his room. I walk over and pick up the little boy. He's got Ana's pale skin and my copper hair. I never pictured myself having kids at any point in my life. I cradled Theo in my arms and he was instantly asleep. He was so beautiful, it's still so surreal to think that I created this boy with the most beautiful woman.

I place Theo back in his crib and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, my son," I whisper and head back to bed.

**The End**


	11. Author's Note

I am so sorry that 'Fifty Shades of Confessions' concluded so quickly. I really wanted it to continue further, but I have been so busy lately that it's hard to keep up with my writing. I have a new story in the making and I should have it up very soon. It will be called 'Her Special Light'. It will take place from Anastasia's point of view and they will be in high school.

I should have it up either tonight or some time tomorrow. Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews, they are much appreciated. :)

P.S. Follow me on Twitter: em_sylvia if you want updates on the story. I promise that this one will be much, much better. And the chapters will be longer.


End file.
